xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
At the Faire
Lilah's grandmother and Mantis have visions of a massacre at a Renaissance Faire in central Oregon. Zaza leads a team to prevent it, only to find that the cause of the near massacre is a young mutant named Cherish who is capable of causing aromatic and complete hallucinations. Events *'April 26' **Mantis has a premonition shared by Lilah's grandmother warning of death at a renaissance fair. *'April 27' **Team arrives in Oregon and the Shrewsbury Renaissance Faire in the evening to investigate security and try and prevent the premonition. Iago, Maire and Mantis find the spot from her vision and encounter some Faire performers who take up arms against that appears to be an Evil army with flaming weapons to protect a 'chalice'. **Ilad, Lilah and Zaza show up a few minutes later, where they don't see the army until they get closer. After the performers are convinced to run away by Iago, Ilad and Lilah use their powers against the demon army and drive them off. No evidence remains of the army's existence after it disappears. *'April 28' **Team talks to Ivan Smolensk, the man Maire tranquillized the day before, learn that he didn't know there was going to be an attack and he and his friends (including Cherish) have been participating in the Faire since they were teenagers. **Iago, Ilad, Lilah and Zaza find Cherish in what appears to be a magical copse of trees outside the Faire and talk to her about what happened and the quest she believes she is on. She asks the team to meet her at the Faire the next night. There are also unicorns. Lilah gets cuddles and chats, Iago, Ilad and Zaza get assaulted before everything magical fades away. *'April 29' **Team does research and talks to friends and family about Cherish. *'April 30' **Iago, Ilad, Lilah and Zaza meet Cherish and her faire friends outside the stone maze that contains a magical blue flower she seeks. The team gets briefly separated and each encounters a different obstacle that seems related to their powers before regrouping at the flower. Cherish smells the flower, then exhausted, leads the team back to camp where they experience some fugue. *'May 1' **Iago, Ilad, and Zaza visit a very tired Cherish and gently talk to her about what she is doing and her family problems. They discover a door that supposedly has the chalice behind it, but must retreat when the demon army threatens to show up. *'May 2' **Iago and Zaza speak to Cherish's mom and explain the situation with her daughter and learn a little more about the divorce. **Cherish's father is also spoken to about the situation. He says he offered to pay for Cherish to get a place of her own. **Team speaks to Cherish's performer friends and learns more about Cherish and the real chalice, a tournament cup at the Faire. *'May 3' **Lilah visits Cherish, tries to dampen her need to be on the quest and helps her sleep. *'May 4' **Iago, Ilad, Lilah, and Zaza join Cherish for the final journey of her quest, having removed the chalice into a remote locale earlier in the day. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, they made their way to the chalice and brought Cherish back to reality. She was later reunited with her family. Important Evidence People Major Cherish Donovan - age 18. Mutant capable of producing non-psionic hallucinations (was unaware of this at the time of the mission). A senior at a local high school whose grades have dropped from a B-average to a C-average in the last year. Has been accepted at a local community college for this fall. She's only been officially working at the faire this spring, but has been attending faires and SCA events throughout Oregon and learning swordplay from anyone who will teach her, since she was about 15. Parents are separated and have just decided to get a divorce, which she is not happy about. Minor Jon Carver - Archer from Cherish's group. He works at Starbucks, probably when he's not working at the Faire. Ivan Smolensk - Another performer from Cherish's group. He had never seen the demon army before and wasn't expecting it. Went to High school with Cherish, but a few years ahead. Says everyone likes Cherish. Locations *Renaissance Faire in Oregon Links Category:2011 Missions